A Blubbering Humdinger Repeller
by PrettyAura
Summary: Luna finds a mysterious object and ends up transported to a different time. Romance blooms around every corner and she has to prevent a disaster before The Boy Who Lived was never even born.
1. Meeting The Doppelgangers

DISCLAIMER- I unfortunately do not own any Harry Potter

...but enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Luna stood surveying the mess. She needed to sort through all of her school books and anything else she wanted to take with her to Hogwarts this year, but as ever she kept getting distracted by all of the magical objects she was finding. Look, there are those old Spectrespecs! She put them into her trunk, closed the lid carefully and picked it up. Luna took one last look for things she had forgotten.<p>

She glanced at something golden and glinting. Picking it up she realised it was a Blubbering Humdinger repeller. She put it around her neck, trunk still in hand, and twisted the little hour glass round and round and round. Her father had told her many times that the more you twist it the more protected you are from stray Blubbering Humdingers, and you couldn't be too careful especially as she didn't want one to follow her to Hogwarts.

Funny though, all of the things in her room were moving around, as though a Nargle was stealing them and then placing them in another spot. Then with a whoosh she looked around and found herself on a hill. _That's strange _Luna thought _I am standing where my house should be. _She stared into space for a while. "Oh well," she said aloud, "It'll turn up somewhere or other." So Luna walked down to Ottery St. Catchpole, to get on the Knight Bus to London.

As she got to Platform 9 and 3 quarters she looked around for her friends, but no-one her was familiar. "Hi, are you lost?" said a friendly red-headed girl, "I'm Lily Evans, and you are?" she asked politely holding out her hand.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said brightly shaking her hand._ This is strange _she thought_ who are all these people?_

"Do you want to sit with me, Luna?" Lily asked. She looked at Luna with a huge smile on her face. Lily had never seen this girl before, but she thought it would be good to befriend her. She had always wanted to be Head Girl and this year, her fifth at Hogwarts she proudly wore a Prefect Badge.

"Sure." Luna said smiling back, and followed Lily into an almost full compartment. Two boys, one with messy dark hair, an almost identical twin of Harry Potter apart from his eyes, and the other who looked like a young Stubby Boardman, lead singer of the Hobgoblins, were slumped by the window.

"Who's this Lily?" said the Stubby Boardman doppelganger, sitting up straighter and winking at Luna charmingly.

"Sirius, stop it!" Lily said glaring at him with her bright green eyes. "This is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." She pointed at each of them in turn. Luna shyly smoothed her waist-length dirty blonde hair and looked at the two other occupants of the compartment, one short and plump, the other scruffy and tired looking.

"Hang on!" Luna exclaimed suddenly, "Potter! You can't be."

"I can't be what?" James asked while self-consciously ruffling his thick black hair. Luna thought for a while and came to the conclusion that if she told him her suspicions it might cause some trouble. She was fairly certain that Harry's father was called James.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered you were the captain of the Gryffindor team." Luna settled on. James smirked and pulled a golden snitch out of his pocket, "I am indeed, Luna Lovegood."


	2. The Enigmatic Dreamer

_Thankyou so much for the reviews. A bit short but here's the next chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>How could this have happened?<em> Luna thought.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" called the witch who pushed the refreshment trolley down the train.

"A pumpkin pasty, please. Do you want anything Luna?" Lily asked, interrupting Luna's thoughts.

"Umm, I'll have a chocolate frog I think." She replied, looking up at Lily who stared at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Luna.

"Mhmm." mumbled Luna in reply, gazing down at her hands.

"Don't worry Lily; I'll make her feel better." Sirius said putting his arm around the petite blonde's shoulders. Lily scowled at him, but Sirius just winked back. Luna settled and tried to sleep.

"Wake up, we're nearly there!" Remus Lupin said while gently shaking Luna's shoulders.

"We'd better get changed into our robes." Lily added, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>During the feast Luna sat at the Gryffindor table with her new friends; Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, as he beamed down at her from the High table. Luna was squished between Sirius and James, who both wolfed down the feast, spraying bits of food everywhere. She sighed; she had no idea how she had gotten here or even if this was real. <em>What am I supposed to do?<em> she thought.

"So, where did you come from beautiful?" Sirius addressed her.

"Umm I've been at Hogwarts since first year." She said slowly, and technically it wasn't a lie.

"I think I would have remembered you." Sirius spoke smoothly, winking again.

"You wink an awful lot, you know," Luna said bluntly, "Is there something in your eye?" The whole group burst into laughter and applause. Luna blushed.

"You're definitely one of us now!" James exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, which had gratefully accepted Luna, Lily led her to the girls dorm where their trunks were. "You know I'm certain I've never seen you before." Lily said slowly, her brows knitted together in frustration as she tried to place Luna to a memory.<p>

"Wait, were you the girl from Ravenclaw whose potion exploded last year?" she asked, "Yes, that must be it. Dumbledore would have thought you were brave and placed you here. How long were you in St. Mungo's?"

"Umm, a while?" Luna tried, grateful that she had a place to fit in.

"Hey, I think Sirius likes you," Lily giggled, "Poor you!" she joked. Luna stayed quiet for a while as se changed for bed. The crescent moon cast a ghostly glow on the floor as it fell through the window. The other girls were all asleep, but Luna couldn't sleep. How would she get out of this one? Maybe when she wakes up it will all have been a Wrackspurt messing with her brain.

* * *

><p>"Wake up. We'd better get down to breakfast. I think we both slept in." Lily shook Luna awake. <em>Oh no! I'm still here <em>Luna thought. The girls walked down to the Grand Hall in silence. Once again Luna found herself between James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily looked at her jealously, lately she had found herself finding James handsome and now all the attention he had been giving her had turned to Luna. All those years she had spent despising the arrogant James Potter and now she was yearning for him.

Luna looked at her and suddenly realised. Those eyes! Harry! Lily Evans was Harry's mother. She groaned inwardly; This must be real. I've travelled back in time!

Everything okay?" James asked smiling at her.

"Yes, just peachy." Luna said quietly. James shot Sirius an accusatory look, but Sirius was puzzled too. He shrugged and turned back to his breakfast. Lily scowled at the two boys. _What did Luna have that she didn't?_ Luna was pretty with her silvery grey eyes and her waist-length blonde hair, but she was also very strange; last night Lily had heard her grumbling about Wrackspurts, whatever they were.

* * *

><p>After the lessons that day the friends went to relax by the Black Lake. Remus and James were tickling the octopus's tentacles, Lily was helping Peter with his Potions homework while Luna and Sirius lay side by side on the grass.<p>

"Hey, watch out for Dabberblimps!" Luna warned Remus and James, who both laughed and carried on. Sirius grinned at her, he had no idea where she had come from, but he knew he was glad she was here. He stretched, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and cuddled her closer to him. Luna relaxed into his arms. With a frown etched on her face, Lily glared at them; now Sirius too! she thought furiously. James and Sirius had always flirted with her and she'd been pushed aside for an enigmatic dreamer.


	3. The Map

_Hi, thanks for all the great reviews :) Sorry about the wait, I really needed to decide where I wanted the story to go and TakeMyBlackHeart how could i write a Marauder fic without any Snape..._

* * *

><p>Luna had been at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks now but Sirius couldn't get her out of his head. She was perfect, she was witty and charismatic. "James?" he said, looking at his best friend. James ran his fingers through his messy hair and turned to Sirius nervously.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should tell Luna about the Marauder's Map?" Sirius asked slowly, watching James' reaction carefully. A smile broke out over his face as his best friend nodded in agreement.

"Race you!" Sirius cried, as he was halfway across the common room. James jumped up. He sprang after his friend and easily caught up with him.

"Ah, Quidditch has done you well I see." Sirius laughed as he saw James. They raced down corridors. "Stop!" called the portraits, but they carried on and out into the grounds. They soon spotted Luna standing by the lake, looking out over the water. James caught her elbows and span her round so she faced them.

"We have something to tell you!" Sirius quickly said.

"We have a map!" James added excitedly.

"Of course; the Marauder's Map!" Luna thought aloud.

"Huh?" The boys stopped, silently stunned. Luna quickly realised her mistake…

"Oh, I heard somebody talking about it once." Luna looked up at the boys hopefully, "I've never seen it though." She smiled.

"Well, Luna Lovegood, today is your lucky day." James said as Sirius eagerly handed her the map. She looked at the parchment, the last time she had seen it she would have noticed her friends labels; Hermione in the library or Harry and Ron in their common room play Exploding Snap again. A solitary tear ran down her face as she lamented over her memories. This parchment looked brand new; a polar opposite to the worn well-used one Fred had shown her on that rainy autumn day.

"Just tap the front with your wand and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."" Sirius demonstrated. Ink slowly appeared on the parchment and the front now read:

'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP'

She opened it and looked at all the stranger's names who had replaced all the familiar ones Luna knew."Hey James, don't we have a detention with Slughorn right about now?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes! Sorry Luna we've got to go. When you've finished with it just tap it and say 'Mischief managed'" James said quickly. The two boys raced back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"What have you got there?" A slimy voice drawled in her ear. Luna looked round to see a young Professor Snape leering at her, hook-nose and all. He made to snatch the map out of her hand, but she quickly pulled it out of his reach.<p>

"Who are you?" he demanded threateningly. She ignored him, picking up her bag, she turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Stop." She said pitifully, "That hurts." He tightened the grip on her wrist.

"It's not a good idea to be friends with those…Marauders." He spat the last word. "You gain all sorts of enemies." Snape hissed at her.

"Oi, Snivellus!" a familiar voice yelled, "Haven't you got something better to be doing?" Snape realised his vice and Luna pulled away from him.

"Yeah, like putting some more grease in your hair." another voice agreed. Remus and Peter emerged from behind the greenhouses.

"Now get out of here before we do something to that delightful nose of yours." Remus threatened. Snape ran off without a backward glance at Luna. She hugged her saviours, thanking them quietly.

"I really don't like to make a habit of threatening people but that Snape really bugs me." Remus admitted. He looked Luna sympathetically. "Come on; let's go back to the castle."

* * *

><p><em>This explains all those strange looks Professor Snape gave me <em>Luna thought_ and why Professor Lupin was always nice to me._ _I wish he hadn't left Hogwarts;_ he was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher she'd had.

"Luna, are you okay?" Sirius asked as they sat in the Gryffindor common room. She gave a small nod in return. Sirius had been concerned about her ever since Peter told him what had happened after he and James had left her alone by the lake. He wished he could go back in time and change what had happened, but he couldn't s he made a silent vow to himself that he's always be there to protect her and nothing would happen to her again.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Sirius said smiling charmingly at Luna. He took her hand, leading her out of the common room and down the corridors until they came to a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"All you have to do is tickle the pear." He said winking.


	4. The Womaniser and Blundering Idiot

Hey, sorry for the major delay. I won't bore you all with my excuses but i want to thank you for sticking with this story and reviewing it. It does mean a lot to me.. And so here is the next chapter...

* * *

><p>'James!' Sirius shouted. He saw his friend weaving his way between the first years and towards the familiar blonde haired girl, that he immediately recognised as Luna, 'James!' he called again and began racing to cut him off.<p>

James stopped. He whipped round; waiting impatiently for Sirius to catch up, 'Hey,' he said and ran his fingers through his mussed up hair nervously.

'Where are you going in such a hurry?' Sirius asked coolly. He knew James' ridiculous nervous twitches, and knew when James was hiding something.

'Ummm..nowhere…well I was…erm...nowhere' James replied, stumbling over his words and coming to no conclusion. He was simultaneously trying to see where Luna had gone to over his shoulder.

'Looking for Luna, were we?' Sirius teased. James shifted uncomfortably, his grip on his books got tighter; bones showing through his thin pale skin.

The halls were beginning to empty now, James hopped from foot to foot. He hated confrontation with his best friend; especially because he knew he could never win with Sirius. 'Well yeh..you see..since I'm getting nowhere with Lily I hoped… I mean… I.. I..might umm..I could ask Luna..out..on a…date. Maybe.'

Sirius smirked, 'Oh you did, did you? Well isn't it obvious that Luna likes me?' He smoothed down his robes and turned to walk away from James, he always won and this time was no different. He took a step and stopped. A hand had shot out and grabbed his arm. 'Wha..?' Confused he turned his head..

'NO! Not this time, it isn't obvious. I mean, why would she like a womanizer like you?' James glared at Sirius. He shook his head and laughed, 'All those winks and creepy jokes, it's no wonder she's always so panicky.'

Sirius looked like he was about to explode, 'And why exactly would she like a bumbling idiot like you? How dare you! She clearly likes me or she wouldn't hang around with our group. It's definitely not because of all those intellectual conversations you have with her. You can barely get a sentence out when she's around.' He lifted James' grip off him with ease and sauntered off down the corridor.

James huffed. He's never really argued like this over a girl, but he had grown tired of watching Sirius go after every girl in school. Luna was special, anyone could see that, and James did not want Sirius taking advantage of her. He patted his pockets, and sighed; Sirius still had the Marauder's Map. He walked to the Entrance Hall and figured he'd go and sit by the Black Lake for a while.

* * *

><p>Sirius swaggered down the corridor in an angry haze. James had always respected him, how could he say things like that? It was true that Sirius was somewhat of a womanizer but James had never confronted him about it like this before… maybe he was worried that Sirius was going too far with the number of girls he flirted with. But this time was different, he swore it so. Sirius, in the brief amount of time he'd known Luna, had really begun to care for her and protect her. And dare he say it, love her?<p>

He had never felt this way about a girl before, they usually lusted after him and not the other way round! There was something special about Luna, and Sirius loved it. She made him feel so alive, unlike the other girls that threw themselves at him, and there was something about the way she looked at him, like there she knew him better than he knew himself.

He stopped and looked around, walking around angrily often lead him in strange directions. He had apparently gotten to the seventh floor and had been pacing back and forth. He recognised the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy but he had never seen the door opposite before. He turned the handle of the door, curiosity filled him as he stepped inside.

'What the hell is this place?' Sirius said.


	5. A Time of Reflection

_Because of my lovely readers and their reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy-_

* * *

><p>He had stepped into a beautiful octagonal room, lavish mahogany wood set into intricate patterns covered the floor, and stood in the centre was an antique mirror. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. An iscription around the frame read '<em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.<em>

Ignoring the mirror, Sirius thought to himself. _I've heard about this room before, the room that gives you what you need, the room of requirement._ He'd often heard the house elves talk about it while he was in the kitchens getting a midnight snack; they called it the come and go room but he'd never thought of asking how to get to it or where it was. Oddly he realised that he'd never seen this room on the map before…

But what is this mirror? He took a step forward and looked at his reflection in the mirror vainly, but froze. Luna was standing next to him; hand in his hand, her head leaning on his shoulder. A few strands of wispy ice blonde hair fell into her silvery grey eyes and automatically Sirius reached up to brush them away. His hand, however, never met her face. In the mirror, Luna flashed that knowing smile.

Sirius looked to his right, but Luna wasn't standing there. Confused he glanced back at the mirror, brashly her reflection still remained; still smiling.

That was when he fully understood; both the meanings of the mirror. Erised, Desire.

So what he really desired was Luna? Sirius breathed one word so quietly its inaudible sound was lost in the room.

'Love.'


End file.
